Anniversary
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Draco and Hermione celebrate their anniversary in bed...one-shot just filled with some good old smut, please read, enjoy and review ;-)


Anniversary

Running a finger along her jaw he was still transfixed by the beautiful woman lying in his bed, for the past ten years she had been by his side, given him two beautiful children (Nathanial six year old boy and Adrianne their three year old) loved him unconditionally… oh god he was a sap now, Lucius would probably strangle him if he ever found out. His father had since grown into the man Draco had known he was since he was I small boy, before Voldemort…ah old Voldie, he had finally died years ago sixteen to be exact and the world was at peace

Jarred from his thoughts by her sudden movement, she turned towards him eyes still shut in search of his warmth; she reached an arm over his waist groaning in content as soon as their skin touched

"Hmmm" she groaned, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled and opened her eyes looking up at him eyes still drowsy "hey" she whispered

"Hey love" he said back "happy anniversary" he rolled over so that he was above her between her legs, her tiny pajama shorts hiked all the way up as he lifted her knees higher, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, she brought her arms around his neck pulling him closer wanting to feel the weight of his body on her, his hands slid down from their position on her knees, down her thighs, over her hips and slipped under the tank top she was in, pushing it up as his lips traveled across her jaw and down her neck, she moaned when his hands reached her breasts, giving each a squeeze and he bit the base of her neck

"Draco" Hermione let out, pulling his t-shirt up over his head breaking their contact for a few seconds, along with his t-shirt her tank top came off too, pressing themselves back together Hermione's hands running down his back slipping her fingers into his pants to grab his firm ass as he was grinding into her core, his hard cock rubbing against her clit through his pajama pants, he pressed harder into her adding more friction to her sensitive nub, letting out a yelp when he pinched her nipple at the same time "oh, wait Draco"

"What is it?" he mumbled into her neck

"The kids" she said

"They're at the manor, mum came to pick them up while you were sleeping" Draco said while he pulled back to take off her shorts and his pajama pants, he kissed her knee alternating between them, traveling down her legs and inner thighs "you smell so good" he whispered running the tip of his nose along her slit, making her writhe on the bed, he licked along her lips sucking each into his mouth before pushing his tongue between them groaning when he met her hot wetness, he ran his tongue up touching it to her already sensitive clit, he flicked tit back and forth producing gasps of pleasure from Hermione's mouth, he pushed a finger into her, then another and he began sucking on her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her he began to pick up the pace the closer she got to her orgasm, soon enough she was arching up to his mouth losing control in the orgasm, he gave her clit one last suck before moving up her body laying kisses all the way to her lips sharing her taste. Pushing him to roll over, she straddled him, her warp pussy pressed tightly against his cock she rubbed against him leaning down to kiss him and lick his neck, he sucked in breath reaching for her ass to squeeze it, she kissed her way down his neck and toned chest to his now straining cock, that was covered in her juices, she licked at his shaft before wrapping her hand around him, stroking up and down for a few strokes before licking at the head, his hips arched against her a groan escaping his lips s she took his head into her mouth

"ah, Hermione, stop" he breathed out pushing her off him, flipping her onto her back she was now laying at the edge of the bed, putting her ankles up on his shoulders just as he pushed into her, filling her, she let out loud moan as she stretched around him already feeling her orgasm building, he began thrusting into her at a fast hard pace

"Draco, oh god" she moaned as her orgasm crashed over her, he continued to fuck her reaching his own orgasm a few seconds later emptying into her moving them further onto the bed before slumping down next to her breathing hard "I love you so much" she said rolling over onto him again

"You love what I do to you" he chuckled running his hands up and down her thighs, reaching into the bedside drawer and taking out a box, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips

"Happy anniversary" she said giving him the box, sitting up with her still on his lap, he took the box, opening it he found a silver watch with his and her name engraved on the inside of the face in small diamonds

"Wow, this is…" he said unable to finish the sentence

"You like it?"

"I love it" he said looking up to her giving her a kiss "and I love you, so much Hermione" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

"So when do I get my gift?" she asked

"Come with me downstairs and I'll show you" he said, kissing her again, excitement building in him at the thought of the plans he had for the day, she was in for a work out…

(AN: hope you liked the story, thanks for reading and please please, please review…thanks again)


End file.
